Sweet Nightmares
by SweetLoveAngel2
Summary: Seiyo Academy, not your average high school. But then again, the students are not average humans. There are vampires, werewolves, hunters… mix it with a bunch of hormonal teenagers and you get a story full drama, love and excitement. When Amu gets thrown into an adventure, she discovers her past, as well as her future. A SC! vampire story. Amuto, Kutau… Rated T but may change.
1. Enter the Prince of Seiyo

**So this'll be my second story (the first one being a FanFic about Fairy Tail, Yesterday's History) and I'm really excited. To tell the truth, this story was written way before my official first story. I never posted it, though because… I actually don't even remember why I didn't xD**

**But anyway, at that time I was obsessed with SC! and I had a lot of free time on my hands, thus resulting in this story.**

**Without further ado.. on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Sweet nightmares - Chapter 1, Enter the Prince of Seiyo**

* * *

_**~ "Hello little girl." He said as he saw me staring at him from behind the table. "Don't be frightened." He said. He had such a gentle voice. "I'm not." I told him confidently. "Then what are you afraid of?" He touched my shoulder and it felt like a jolt of electricity went through me. "Tell me, what's your worst nightmare?" His voice had changed and he rolled his sleeves up looking back at me, waiting for me to reply. "To be alone…" He looked up at the door, just when mommy came back home. She screamed when she saw the man and yelled at me to run. I saw his hands around my mommy's neck. He had a tattoo on his wrist but my vision was too blurry because of my tears. He said something to her and then he let go of my mommy and I ran to her. She didn't move and there was blood everywhere. "Amu-chan! What happened? I heard a scream!" I turned around to look at the source of that voice, it was Souma-kun. On the other side of the room I could hear another voice calling to that man. "Tsukiyomi-Oujisama! We need to go! Now!" The man looked back at me. "Untill we meet again, Amu-Himesama." He touched me, then vanished.~**_

"Amu? Are you okay?" She looked straight into his face.

"S-sorry Kukai, I.. I'm fine." She tried to smile but her friend knew her too well.

"Stop that. Don't lie when you're so bad at it. At least have the courage to tell me what you were thinking about." He leaned back against the tree and watched her very closely.

Amu sighed. "I was thinking about mom…"

"Oh.." He sat back up and gave her that 'I'm-so-sorry-you-lost-your-parents-look'.

She smiled, pushing back the tears that were burning in her eyes. He suddenly hugged her and she buried her face in his chest, releasing a shaky breath as she held on to him.

"Well, look at that. I guess the rumors are true then. You _do_ have a soft spot for the rich-orphan girl." A boy said. It was one of Kukai's 'friends'. They weren't close or anything but Kukai used to hang with him and the rest of the gang. That was, before Kukai took it upon himself to look after Amu.

"Don't talk about her like that! You don't even know her, Akira!" You could hear it in Kukai's voice that he was really angry. If there was something he couldn't stand, it was most likely this. He hated it when people judged others.

Amu stood up and calmed Kukai down a bit when he had moved in between her and Daidouji Akira-kun. Kukai himself hadn't even noticed that he was blocking Akira's way to Amu. "I'm sorry, but I think you have a wrong impression of me. I'm Hinamori Amu, it's nice to meet you Daidouji-kun." Amu bowed to greet Akira. She didn't care what he called her but if Kukai started a fight again, Kukai would be expelled. And her mother taught her that you could better try to make your enemies your friends. That way, you could at least say you tried.

"I see, so she has manners _and_ a brain." Another boy said. Amu didn't have to look up at him to know who this person was. "Don't ever talk to my _princess_ like that again." Tadase scolded Akira for being so rude. But Amu's mind was blank; this happened sometimes. It's because of that traumatic event, ten years ago. Some things, actions, words, could trigger these awful memories of her past.

_**~Princess… "..Amu-Himesama.." ~**_

'_My mind wandered back to that shattered memory from ten years ago. Everything froze, it was like my body was nailed in place. I looked around but all the colors seemed to fade away. The grass and the flowers withered at my feet and spread like a plague. "Get lost Hotori!" I heard Kukai say but his voice was fading away. I was holding a single red rose and it's color dripped onto my hands before the flower also withered. I looked at my hands, which were now completely covered in blood…'_

"..mu … Amu! Can you hear me! Answer me, Amu!"

Time moved on and she was pulled out of her world.

Amu could hear Kukai's voice echo in her head.

"Don't yell at her like that, she'll be fine. She just fainted." Another voice said. Strange, normally Amu could recognize someone by voice but this second voice belonged to someone she didn't know.

"Kukai? Is that you?" Amu opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright room. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get that horrible image out of her head.

"Yeah, finally! I thought you were never gonna wake up again! Idiot!" He yelled but he wasn't angry because he smiled really gently. Amu had seen that expression plenty of times before. It's like every time Amu goes somewhere or does something, she ends up hurt. And he ends up worrying about her every time.

"Sorry."

He patted her head and she returned the smile. Amu knew all too well that that smile of hers was Kukai's weak point and she used it to her advantage as much as she could.

"Have you had breakfast this morning?" The doctor, who was standing next to Kukai, asked. But she couldn't quite explain that she hadn't eaten for over two days. He looked at her with his emerald-green eyes when she didn't answer.

The rumors about Amu being rich were of course not true. She was just as _normal_ as all the other students at Seiyo. Actually Amu had a hard time at home. Her father died young and her mother… let's say she wasn't around so much. The fact that she got to see her stepfather more than her own mother said enough. But she loved her mother anyway. Amu had to look out for herself. She even had to take care of Ami, but she turned out fine so Amu found that she had at least done something right.

"Souma-kun, you can get back to class. I'll let Hinamori-san stay here 'till the end of the day." The doctor glanced back at her and Amu tried hard to avoid his gaze. She was always uncomfortable around doctors.

"O-okay, I'll see you later then… I guess.. Bye Amu." Kukai squeezed her hand before he left.

When the door closed, the doctor turned back to Amu. "Is he your boyfriend? You two seem very close." The doctor suddenly asked.

"N-no, we're just friends. I love him, but he's like a brother to me. You see, we grew up together and we've always been together." Amu smiled, remembering the times when she snuck out with her best friend. "You won't be able to keep up with this you know." He said and handed her an apple and some water. Amu was surprised. '_Does he know about me?_' Amu hoped not.

She looked at the apple for a while before she took a bite. It was a green one but to her surprise, the apple was very sweet. She was so hungry but she couldn't let the doctor find out, or he would definitely have started asking questions. After she finished her apple, she laid down and found herself falling into a deep slumber. She hadn't been able to sleep at night because she was too afraid to close her eyes. But here; this was school. And school was safe, so _she_ was safe.. At least.. for now.

'_It was pitch black. I could hear my mom's sweet voice. She was singing me to sleep. But her beautiful voice faded away and I was left in the darkness. __**"Tell me, what's your worst nightmare?" **__It was that same dream again. The one where that person was, Ouji-sama… The one who made my worst nightmare a reality.'_

"I've found the girl." The voice of the doctor echoed through Amu's head. He was talking to someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into a pair of midnight-blue ones.

"Hello." The young man looked at her, almost fascinated as Amu stared back. He had such mysterious eyes that Amu was drawn in by them. His hair was midnight blue and he was completely dressed in black. From his neck hung a little silver moon and some sort of square attached to it, both with a little blue stone in it.

"Yeah, this is her." He said, ignoring the fact that Amu was sitting right there. But Amu didn't notice, she was occupied with her own thoughts. Somehow this voice seemed familiar, it remembered her of someone, yet she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"I told you, didn't I. She has that mark on her shoulder, I checked already." Amu froze when her mark was mentioned. She didn't dare to move.

When she was little she had found that mark but soon she figured out that nobody could see it. It was some sort of circle but it wasn't just a birthmark. It was more like a tattoo because it had a lot of decoration. So she kept her mouth shut about it, because people would think she was weird.

"Did you do something perverted again, Ryou?" The boy, known as Ikuto, spoke again.

Everybody in Seiyo knew Ikuto. He was the most popular 'kid' in school. All the girls were in love with him, he was like a prince.

"I'm not a pervert, I didn't undress her now did I? Besides, I wouldn't dare to touch something that belongs to _The Prince_."

_**~Prince… "…Ouji-sama! We need to go now!" ~**_

'_My shoulder hurt at the thought of that person… Ouji-sama… I winced and clutched my shoulder subconsciously. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I came back to my senses. I needed to get out of here. My mind told me to run, and so I did.'_

Amu pushed Ikuto away from her and ran outside. A shiver ran through her spine as her bare feet touched the ground. Ikuto and the doctor hadn't expected her to run, so they were quite surprised when she did. But Amu couldn't run far. Suddenly Ikuto was standing in front of her, grabbing her wrist. "You haven't changed at all. You think you can run from me?" He said.

She knew little of Ikuto, actually no one knew anything about him. There were a lot of rumors and gossips but nobody _really_ knew The Prince of Seiyo. Everybody was just drawn in by his good looks. It was also known that Ikuto was a player. He took home a different girl almost every night.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear. Amu wasn't really afraid of the mysterious prince but she had heard rumors that girls started to act strange when they had gone out with Ikuto. Something inside her told her it wasn't safe.

"You're a smart girl but even if someone came, they wouldn't stand a chance." She froze, somehow she knew that he was telling the truth. There was an evil energy emanating from this guy and it made her feel a bit on edge. She knew that even if somebody came, Ikuto could probably make up a good excuse. And him being The Prince didn't exactly work in her favor.

He let go of her but even if she wanted to run, her body wouldn't move. She was too lost in her thoughts. "I'll find you if you think you can run and hide from me. You could never win against me.." His sentence ended in a whisper as if he was saying something he wasn't allowed to mention. Amu looked up at his face and their eyes met. He was enjoying this little game of power.

"Liar." She whispered. She didn't dare to speak the words aloud, scared that it'll set him off or something.

He leaned in, his breath dancing on her lips. His eyes were still locked with hers and then he smirked.

"Run." He whispered and her feet finally got the message. She ran as fast as she could, not ever wanting to return to where that guy was.

Ikuto always enjoyed to hunt his prey. But usually the girls he went after, always threw themselves at him so he kinda liked the change. Even if he brutalized their bodies, he would take their memories anyway so it didn't really matter to him.

Amu's feet were sore because she wasn't wearing any shoes but she didn't stop running. Amu didn't know where she could go. If that guy followed her and she went back to Kukai's home, she'd give him trouble again. So she just kept on running until her feet met with soft grass.

Amu ended up at the cemetery. People always thought she was strange, coming here so often. But she actually liked it here. It was quiet and she could think. And most importantly, she definitely wasn't alone here. Her mom and dad were here, so it was fine.

Amu walked towards the direction of the grave of her parents, but stopped when she saw him standing there. It angered her that he even dared to get close to them. She quickly turned around, hoping he hadn't seen her but he was already in front of her.

"Still not tired of running I see." He spoke calmly. As if he had complete power over her.

She noticed that she was out of breath, but Ikuto wasn't even panting.

"What do you want from me?" She tried asking, tired to the point of nearly collapsing. He leaned in and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She brushed it off as a result of all the running. He smirked when she had asked that question so innocently.

"Your heart." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review :) Should I post the second chapter? I don't really know if this story is appealing to you guys. So please give me some feedback :)**


	2. Enter the Princess

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews, they made me really happy :)**

**So I guess I'll be continuing this story after all :D But I'm sorry I made you guys wait; I had a lot going on with school and stuf :(**

**But let's get on with the story;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Sweet nightmares - ****Chapter 2****, Enter the Princess**

* * *

"Hey, where's Amu? Has she gone home already?" Kukai asked when he saw that Amu wasn't at the infirmary anymore.

The doctor looked at him from behind his book. "The little flower has run away, but do not worry. Lord Ikuto will catch her eventually." His green eyes locked with Kukai's and he noticed the fear in them.

"Don't worry, young master Kukai. He won't kill her. She is his only salvation. You of all people should know this." He spoke calmly while sipping his thee.

"I know that! But they haven't spoken in 10 years! She doesn't even remember him! I don't know about you but I don't think love can last _that_ long!" He snapped.

"Don't underestimate the power of love. Love can start a war, but it can also end it. Remember that a world with no love, means a world without trust and friendship. Love is the strongest feeling there exists, even stronger than hate." The doctor had a poetic expression on his face and Kukai had regretted his outburst. He knew Ryou all too well to know he could go on forever like this.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're right. But I wonder how he's going to win her heart again. It could take years for she finally gives it to him and The King doesn't have that long. If only she could remember…" Kukai's sentence ended in a whisper as he suddenly thought of something. Ryou looked at him questioningly but Kukai just grinned and left.

* * *

"Why're you in such a hurry?" A sweet voice said, pulling Kukai back from his mission. He turned around and for a moment he lost the ability to speak. Every time he looked at her, his knees would go weak and words didn't seem to exist anymore so he just smiled and she returned it.

"Utau.." His voice came out as a mere whisper, making the girl giggle at what effect she had on him.

Her eyes shone as they locked with his and then she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, where have you been?" She asked, staring deeper into his eyes.

Kukai relaxed, feeling her hands on his skin and smelling the scent of her shampoo. He didn't know why he always got so nervous whenever he saw her but it all seemed to disappear when they actually made contact; it was strange.

"With Amu. You know I can't disobey my orders." His hands were making small circles on her hips as he spoke the words apologetically.

"Yeah I know. I just want to know what kind of girl she is, how she looks like, who she is interested in.." She glanced at Kukai.

He smiled. "You don't have to be jealous, we're just friends." He took her hand in his and he pulled her with him as he started to walk down the corridor.

"Does she know that too? I'm still going to have to test her, you know. Just to make sure." She winked. "I promise I won't hurt her.. much." She whispered the last part but Kukai had heard it nonetheless.

Kukai laughed. He knew she was joking. Kukai and Utau had been friends for a long time. It has been almost 8 years now. Of course he has known Amu much longer but he treated them equally, even if the two girls didn't know each other.

"Where were you going, actually?" Utau finally asked.

"I wanted to look at the archives.. if that's possible." He looked at her, afraid of her reaction.

"You know, you need to get permission from The King to see those." She stopped walking, pulling him to a stop too.

"I know, but I happen to know the King's daughter." He smiled mischievously.

"Really? Is she cute?" She asked innocently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Very… cute." He pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. "She has long blonde hair that shines like diamonds in the sun. Her eyes are deep purple and you would find anything else in this world unworthy if you looked at those eyes." Utau giggled.

"I see, you must like her a lot then." She looked him in the eyes and he leaned in, closing the distance between them. They could feel each other's breath dancing on their lips as Utau slowly closed her eyes.

"My Lady, there's trouble. Ikuto-sama needs you." A voice said, interrupting them.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy!" Utau snapped and Kukai chuckled at her reaction. He found it amusing how she reacted so fiercely, every time they got interrupted by something.

"I'm sorry, my Lady but it's urgent." The man kneeled, voice trembling.

"Fine." Utau said annoyed. She let go of Kukai and followed the guard.

"Oh wait.." She said before running back to Kukai, shocking the guard at how sweet her voice had suddenly gotten. "You can have my key. Use this at the gate and you'll be granted access to the archives. I hope you find what you're looking for." She said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and pushing the key into his hands.

"Thanks…" Kukai didn't waste time and left for the archives but somehow he wished they hadn't been interrupted just now. He shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering to a certain blonde.

The archives were located in the school but you needed a special key to open the gate, behind which they were stored. This gate had been magically sealed by the council and could only be opened by one of the two special keys given to the royal family.

It was a rather unusual key, designed with two dragons on top and in between then was a sun. It was so quiet; every move Kukai made was bouncing off the walls. And when Kukai turned the key, the unlocking sound echoed through the room.

* * *

"**What do you want from me?"**

**He leaned in and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. He smirked when she had asked that question so innocently.**

"**Your heart." He whispered in her ear.**

Amu was having a hard time trying to keep herself from laughing. "I'll never fall in love with someone like you!" She finally yelled but he just smiled at her. She certainly was a strange one; normal girls would've thrown themselves at his feet and even if they resisted it, no one had ever reacted like Amu had.

"I didn't quite mean it like that. But Amu don't you think I'm hot?" He smirked again, curious for her next expression. She definitely didn't like this guy, but there was something about the way he was looking at her right now.

"Don't say my name so casually! And no! I don't think you're hot!" She snapped out of her daze and turned her head away.

"Not even a little." She shivered when his breath was tickling her ear again.

"Stop doing that! And leave me alone!" She didn't know why, but somehow he made her feel on edge. He reminded her of _that person_. She didn't know who that person was so she just called him Ouji-sama, but the resemblance between Ikuto and _that person_ frightened her.

"I can't. At least not without your heart. You just have to give it to me, one night is all I'm asking. And then I'll be out of your life." He said. But Amu ignored him. She hated how he treated girls. Like they were toys or trophies or something. She was debating in her head if she should make a remark about that or not when she heard another voice.

"Hey, Ikuto. Is that the girl?" This voice called out, this time from a girl. She had long blonde hair and her eyes were a deep purple. She was so young and beautiful, it made Amu stare and wish she could look like her. This girl seemed to shine so bright, like she was the sun itself. She had such a gentle expression on her face, looking at Ikuto.

"You! Human-girl! Come here!" She pointed at Amu but Amu just stood there, shocked about the fact her impression of this girl was way off. The blonde glared at Amu when she didn't react. But Amu was still processing how she could've been so wrong about this girl.

"She's not a dog, Utau." Ikuto pulled the girl back. "If you want to play with her, buy her a collar or something."  
'_Who do they think they are?'_ They certainly weren't your ordinary couple. Amu was still in shock so she just stared, trying to process what was being said.

"Hey little girl, is everything alright?" A man asked as he blinded Amu with his flashlight. "The cemetery is closing so you need to get going." The old man said. He was one of the people who took care of the cemetery and Amu immediately recognized the man. He was always looking at her whenever she visited her parents. And it wasn't until that moment that Amu had noticed how dark it already had gotten. She looked at her watch and froze when she saw how late it was. '_Oh no! If I'm not home in 10 minutes he'll.._'

"Amu, don't move." Ikuto ordered, making a vein pop in her head.

"Don't say my name so casually! And I'm not taking orders from you! Just leave me alone! I need to go home. Unlike you, I have better things to do than to hunt after girls." She turned and passed the old man by.

"Idiot." The girl shouted after Amu. But she just ignored the comment.

Amu came to an abrupt stop when the old man suddenly grabbed Amu by her wrist. The strong hold made her wince since he was almost breaking her wrist with the force he used. He dug his nails into her flesh and drew out blood. At that moment Amu could feel a stabbing pain coming from the mark on her shoulder. She fell to her knees and almost cried out.

"It's her! She has the mark of The King!" The old man yelled and more people came out. It was chaos; high pitch noises filled Amu's ears as the wind picked up, making the hairs in her neck stand on end.

"Let go of me!" Amu cried but the man grabbed her by her throat. Every drop of blood that was spilling out the wounds on her wrist made Amu's shoulder burn. She didn't know what to focus on; getting air into her system or the pain on her shoulder. The mark was burning her and she cried from the excruciating pain.

"Shut up!" The man yelled back and slammed her so hard against a nearby gravestone, she almost lost consciousness. She tried to steady herself but all she could see was blood. The wound on her wrist had made her hands crimson. It was just like in her nightmares.

"Ikuto! They smell the blood!" The girl screamed and when Amu looked up, she saw all those people flying towards her and a scream escaped her throat.

She saw fangs and red eyes glare at her; it was surreal… Those people were.. Vampires.

Ikuto jumped in between Amu and the approaching vampires, making Utatu sigh at how Ikuto was showing off. At the sight of him, most of the guards fled and the others backed away, giving Utau the chance to strike. She could easily overtake the handful of guards that had stayed and in a matter of minutes, their six bodies laid sprawled over the graveyard; their hearts neatly taken out of their bodies. The blonde turned to Ikuto, licking her fingers but an annoyed look crept upon her face as she noticed that Ikuto only had eyes for the now fainted Amu.

Amu's thoughts went into overdrive; all kinds of thoughts entered her mind. _'This was just another nightmare, soon I'd wake up and everything would be normal again._' And so, that last thought crept into her mind before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please review! :)**


	3. 10 years into the past

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

**To ****kurovillgane****: Sorry I didn't answer sooner xD And about your question; I can't really tell you, you'll just have to read to find out. Also the plot is still a little fuzzy but there will definitely be more chapters so I hope you'll stick around :)**

**And to ****diablowizard457****: Like I said; I won't tell you much about the plot. I can be mean like that and I apologize for this but you won't regret having to wait for the answers, I promise ;)**

**I'm trying really hard not to make it too complicated for you guys 'cause I know myself and I know I can get carried away when I'm writing a story.**

**Anyway, thanks again for all your reviews!**

**Let's get on with the story;**

**For those who haven't read the title yet; today's chapter is happening 10 years in the past. (FunFact: When I wrote this chapter it was in the summer of 2012 so I changed the date in the story from 2002 to 2003 since we're already in 2013 xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Sweet nightmares - ****Chapter 3****, 10 years into the past**

* * *

**The archives were located in the school but you needed a special key to open the gate, behind which they were stored. This gate had been magically sealed by the council and could only be opened by one of the two special keys given to the royal family.**

**It was a rather unusual key, designed with two dragons on top and in between them was a sun. It was so quiet; every move Kukai made was bouncing off the walls. And when Kukai turned the key, the unlocking sound echoed through the room.**

The archives kept a record of all the vampires that had lived in the Tsukiyomi clan. It even kept record of some local hunters and werewolves.

But Kukai wasn't interested in those; he was searching for a specific book, the one that kept records of the current royal family.

He found Utau's book first but decided he didn't need to read hers because he already knew everything about her; her likes and dislikes, her trauma's and good memories. And the rest which he didn't know, she would gladly tell him if he'd ask. The next book he was holding was Ikuto's, which he also put aside. And then finally; the King's book. Kukai grabbed the thick book, blowing off the dust that had piled on top before he opened it. He leafed through the old pages until he found what he was looking for; a small chapter about the events from 10 years ago. The events from that fatal day;

_**~2003~**_

It was summer and my son was still hanging around that human girl. I allowed it, but only because I knew Midori. She had been a very good friend and we've known each other since she was 12 years old. She knew about me and my family, but she wasn't afraid. She knew the risks and would take full responsibility if something were to happen. Her daughter, Amu was very much like Midori when she was little. They resembled each other in a way I can't even describe. My son, Ikuto liked her very much; a father can tell. The girl would turn 7 in September and my boy would be 12 in December.

I guess it was partly my fault for what happened to Amu-chan. I was careless and didn't keep my promise to Midori.

Ikuto and Amu-chan were playing together but after a while the guards came running through the door with an unconscious Amu in their arms. The thing that I had most feared had become a reality. My son had exchanged blood with the poor girl, marking her.

She was brought back to her house while I had a chat with Midori.

"Midori, I'm sorry about what happened." I didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"I know it's my fault, I knew the risks but I ignored them. But please, Aruto… can't you save her?"

"She has been marked, that means she's turning into a vampire. She's human so she can only be saved if she completes the transition. But.. a child's body can't possibly go through such a change yet." I paused for a moment, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "She'll die. She has three days until the transition is complete. Ikuto had begged me on his knees to take away her mark but.."

"Can you take it away?" Midori's eyes lit up with hope. And I regretted my words upon seeing her face. I didn't want to give her hope because I knew they would surely be crushed.

"I can, but her body wouldn't be able to handle it. There's another way, though... If I place my mark over my son's I could give her some of my powers and she'll be able to survive.. but I need to have the blood of a relative.." Aruto looked up at Midori.

"I'll give my blood! How much do you need?"

I didn't dare to speak. This would be the moment where I crushed Midori's hope of having a future with her daughter;

"Every drop that's flowing through your veins.. I'm sorry but it's either you or her.." I tried not to show my emotions, it would only make things difficult. Midori was my childhood friend, and one of the few people I trusted with my life.

"I understand." She smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

I went to the Hinamori residence and took my friend Kazuomi, who was also a vampire, and Ikuto with me.

Amu was alone and Midori would be home any second. I wanted to wait outside but Kazuomi had already entered the Hinamori residence.

"**Hello little girl.**" Kazuomi said as he saw Amu staring at him from behind the table. "**Don't be frightened.**" He said.

"**I'm not.**" She told him confidently. "**Then what are you afraid of?**" He touched her shoulder and she winced. She had just one day before she would completely turn. And Ikuto's mark, had already changed.

When a vampire marks his mate, the partner gets the mark of the vampire who turned her. Ikuto's mark is a crescent moon. But depending on the human's bloodline, the mark will change. I've known Midori my whole life but only after that night, I found out the Hinamori family had vampire blood in their veins. I know Midori grew up around vampires but I would've never expected Midori being a descendent of a vampire bloodline. This means that somewhere in her family, a vampire had mingled with humans, giving them the special blood and with that special.. privileges. This also meant that dear Amu-chan's mark wouldn't stay as a crescent moon but would change after the transition has been completed. It's decided by birth which person gets what mark upon turning. And when I looked at Amu's shoulder I saw that the mark had changed. But it was a mark that I've never seen before, not that it mattered because soon, my own mark would be covering hers.

"**Tell me, what's your worst nightmare?**" I asked Amu, distracting her a bit. My voice had cracked because I didn't want to do this.

"**To be alone…**" I could hear Midori breathing behind the door. She first saw Kazuomi and a scream escaped her throat. I placed my hands on Midori's shoulder and she calmed down when she saw me.

Amu was crying. "Midori, I'm so sorry." She smiled at me and then I killed her. Just like that.

I could feel her heartbeat slowing down and when I let go of her she fell to the ground. Amu immediately ran to her. I only needed to touch her once and then it would all be over.

"**Amu-chan! What happened? I heard a scream!**" In the doorway stood a child, not much older than Amu-chan. He had brown hair and green eyes. When I felt his presence I instantly knew what he was.

Ikuto was still standing there, staring at Amu, who was crying her eyes out. "Tsukiyomi-Oujisama! We need to go now!" Kazuomi yelled at my son. I looked back at Amu.

"**Until we meet again**,Amu-chan." I touched her cheek and then left.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, sorry for the short chap though. But please review! And I wanted to thank y'all for the many follows! I'd really like for all of you guys to leave a review, it would make me very happy :)**


	4. The one who killed us

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the many reviews! After reading your reviews I noticed that a lot of questions are unanswered (yet) but don't worry, it'll all make sense in the end ;)**

**To ****XxXAmulet AmutoXxX****: Okay so I'm gonna give you a little bit of information (hope it's not too difficult to understand). And sorry if it may seem like I'm treating you like idiots :( I just want to explain as simple as possible!**

**So Amu is born as a human but apparently, someone in her family was a vampire who had kids with a human, making Amu (a descendent of that vampire) special. (You'll later understand what I mean with special so be patient.)**

**An original vampire (with both pure vampire parents) gets a mark of his/her own when (s)he is born. For example: Ikuto got a Crescent Moon.**

**If he were to turn a regular human (with no supernatural ancestor), this girl would take over the mark of her partner; a Crescent Moon.**

**But if he were to turn someone who has a supernatural bloodline, this girl would receive a mark of her own.  
For example Amu. (Since someone in her family was a vampire.)**

**It's like this: Vampire +Human DemiVampire  
DemiV + Human … and so on until finally (after so many centuries) we have Amu. :)**

**I hope this part is a little clearer now..?**

**Now the next part:**

**Ikuto had marked Amu and when his father looked at her shoulder, instead of a Crescent Moon, he saw another mark, indicating that Amu had a supernatural bloodline. But that mark was not important for Aruto had placed his own over hers. Which is a Full Moon (Celtic Circle).**

**For the rest… I think I've said everything.**

**To ****diablowizard457****: To be honest; I actually forgot about Amu's dad :s But I'll fix it ;) Thanks for pointing that out.**

**And to the rest of my reviewers: Thank you for your support and keep on reviewing! Loveyou!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Sweet nightmares - ****Chapter ****4, The one who killed us**

* * *

"… You really wanna take _her _heart? I mean how can _that_ _fragile thing _ever…"

"Don't talk like that, you don't know if she could.."

"She still hasn't awoken?"

"No, she hasn't… Maybe she lost too much blood?"

"… Then give her some blood…"

"… I can't. She has to willingly want to drink it…"

"She's human. It'll heal naturally, only not as fast. Don't worry about it."

"…"

'_I heard voices. I knew for sure that my eyes were open but I couldn't see a thing. A door opened and a little light crept into the dark room. Someone entered but I didn't know who it was.'_

Amu felt a warm hand touch her cheek and she instantly knew; this was Kukai. Amu sat up and hugged him.

"Amu, are you okay?" He whispered, taking her face in between his hands.

"I am now. I had the worst nightmare ever! There were people after me and there were also vampires.. and.." She was interrupted by another voice; a very familiar voice.

When Amu heard that voice, a picture of a little boy entered her mind but she didn't recognize the boy; her memory was too fuzzy.

"You can leave now, Souma-kun" Ikuto said coldly.

"No." Amu desperately tried to hold on to Kukai, afraid of being alone with Ikuto for some reason.

Kukai looked back at her, pain visible in his eyes. "I'm sorry Amu, I have no choice." Kukai walked towards the door. She got out of the bed and quickly followed him until he glanced back one final time, telling her to stay before leaving the room. Amu glared at the blue-haired boy beside her. She was wary of him and if he even made one wrong move, she'd be ready to… Well she didn't quite know what she would do but she'd do something…

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring her glare and stepping closer.

"Stay back!" She said, putting a distance between them. Ikuto was surprised at her reaction but didn't let it show.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hinamori-san." She was quite surprised when he didn't call her just Amu. He had listened to her, but still.. this didn't mean she trusted the guy.

"I'm sorry that happened to you earlier." He continued. He actually looked like he was sorry but she didn't buy it because he laughed just moments after those words left his mouth. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to keep you out of it but here you are,..."

Amu still hadn't said a thing. She was trying to figure out this guy. He didn't make sense at all. He said one thing but he meant something completely different. How could you ever talk to a guy like that?

"You still haven't said a word, are you sure you're fine?" He looked at her wrist and she instantly backed away further. It was all bandaged-up but she still didn't trust him. He still had that smirk on his face and it ticked her off.

"I won't let you drink my blood." She stated bluntly. She hadn't even thought of the fact that this all could've been a dream. And she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but it sounded a lot more cool and confidently in her head.

He smiled and it surprised Amu that he could have such an expression.

"I'm not trying to take your blood. I just wanna know how you're doing." He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, still looking at her.

'_What kind of question is that!_'

"I got stalked by some weird guy, attacked by even weirder ones and now I'm in that weird guy's house. How do you think I'm doing?" She bit back. He laughed aloud at her statement and it annoyed her that he wasn't even taking her seriously.

"I'm not _that_ weird." He finally said, followed by a silence.

"How'd you know Kukai?" Amu's curiosity took over.

Ikuto looked up, surprised that Amu showed some interest in something that was related to him.

"My sister knows him very well." He simply answered, looking out the window. Amu followed his gaze and she could see a huge cherry-blossom tree standing outside the window. She suddenly had the urge to look at the beautiful tree from the balcony but she kept herself composed as best she could. She couldn't possibly let this guy notice how uncomfortable and nervous she was.

If this guy really is a vampire, he could kill her any second now. She had to distract him until she had figured out how to get out of here.

"Your sister? Is she just as weird as you?" She asked and he chuckled again.

"Utau's worse." She was surprised to hear that the blonde girl from before, was his sister. She thought she was his girlfriend or something; they seemed very close. "Don't be so surprised. I know what you're thinking, how could _someone like that_ be related to _something like this_." He looked away.

"N-no, I didn't…" Amu stammered. She felt kinda bad for making him feel this way.

"But trust me, she's not that great. I love her and all but she acts all high and mighty. She acts like a spoiled princess."

_**~Princess… "Until we meet again, Amu-Himesama.." ~**_

'_A shiver ran down my spine and my vision started to blur. My head was pounding so loud and everything was spinning. I knew I was going to fall, so I braced myself for impact…_'

But before Amu could hit the ground, two arms caught her and were steadily keeping her on her feet.

"Don't help me.." She breathed. She was feeling so dizzy that she was seeing double.

Ikuto noticed that she couldn't possibly stay on her feet alone so he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because you belong to me now and I have to look after my belongings you know, Amu." He said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

She wanted to give a remark about the honorifics that he hadn't used but she was just so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She wanted to ask him more; she wanted to know everything about this mysterious guy. The last thing she wanted was to fall asleep in a room with a vampire she didn't knew at all.

"What's happening to me?" Amu asked, her voice not louder than a whisper.

"It's probably because of that mark on your shoulder." Ikuto said, pulling her to sit up, steadying her against his chest. He pushed her sleeve down her shoulder and looked at the now red mark on her shoulder. It looked like she had scratched herself on something but Ikuto knew that she was marked. It was deep red and the longer he stared at it, the more he had the urge to take her. He followed the line of her shoulder to her neck with his eyes. Amu was breathing hard and Ikuto could see the sweat roll down her neck. He licked his lips and brushed them over her soft, exposed neck. Amu put her hands on his chest, pushing herself back a bit to look at him. She stared into a pair of blood-red eyes. She was frightened and her body froze under his. For a moment she thought he wouldn't stop but her scared expression pulled him out of his trance.

"S-sorry, I haven't eaten today so… Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you… yet." He quickly added and forced a smirk on his face when he finished his sentence but Amu knew he was just joking, at least she hoped. Somehow she got the feeling that he was putting up a front; the way his sentence had sounded and the way he tried to cover up his feelings. He sounded so gentle when he told her not to be afraid. But then he had to ruin it by pretending he'd hurt her or something. She noticed he was trying very hard to look like he didn't have a trace of humanity left inside him. She relaxed a bit and he spoke again.

"Hey, as your new master I'm ordering you not to show that mark to anybody, okay. It's for your own good, trust me on this one." He said, softly laying her down again. "And hurry up and get better, so you can start serving me."

She wanted to object but found herself in a loss of words. She found it strange how he acted; one moment he was joking around, never taking her serious, harassing her… but then he could suddenly be very gentle. But only for a moment. It was like he was trying so hard not to be the good guy.

Amu stared at him, searching for something in his eyes. He noticed and sighed.

"Sleep.." He whispered to her as he pulled the blankets up.

* * *

She was still sleeping when I had carefully touched cheek. Her tense body relaxed against my touch and her arms flew around me as she sat up, hugging me close to her.

"Amu, are you okay?" I whispered, taking her face in between my hands.

"I am now. I had the worst nightmare ever! There were people after me and there were also vampires.. and.." She was interrupted by another voice; _his_ voice.

I saw her expression change, as if she was thinking about something; she looked really confused.

"You can leave now, Souma-kun" Ikuto said rather coldly. But I was used to this kind of attitude.

"No."

I didn't move yet but Amu had already grabbed hold of my arm. I guess she's not too happy about being alone with Ikuto.

I looked back at her and I knew that she could see the pain in my eyes. "I'm sorry Amu, I have no choice." I used as an excuse. It was true though, in this place, I had no say in anything. I wasn't even allowed to make my own choices in here. But I sorta grew up with these rules so it went a bit natural I guess. I walked towards the door and I heard her footsteps as she got out of the bed and quickly followed me. I glanced back at her and she stopped, understanding that she needed to stay. It was painful seeing her uncertain expression and hearing her heart pumping overtime from the nerves. I left.

I heard Ikuto's voice through the door as I stayed to listen for a few minutes. Just to make sure she would be ok in there, all by herself.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked as I heard his footsteps move away from the door to which I was leaning.

"You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop." Her voice broke my train of thoughts and I instantly felt better upon seeing her face.

"Utau." My eyes locked with hers as she gave me a smile before reaching for my lips. Her own were very soft yet cold against mine.

"Did you find what you were looking for, my love?" She asked, her fingers caressing my cheek.

I gently pushed her off me and she looked confused for a moment. I motioned at the door and then tapped my ear. Her mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. When we were a good distance away from Ikuto's strong ears, I let out a sigh as I remembered.

"_Wait, is this it? Where's the rest?" I was still looking for a description of her mark. There were rumors that there was a child with a new element. But I wanted to know for sure if it could be Amu._

"_And what do we have here? A fly has flown into my web. Or should I say a wolf has run into my net." When I turned around, I looked into a pair of golden eyes. And I must say; I've never been that scared before._

"Kukai?" Utau pushed me against the wall behind me, hands on my shoulders and her face very close. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I guess I met your guardian." I gave her a weak smile.

"How cute!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. "Youta scared you!"

"He did not!" I blushed.

"It's ok." She giggled. "It's actually my fault, I thought it was Tsukino's turn to guard the archives, otherwise I would've given you a heads-up." She winked.

I smiled at her and leaned in, wanting to capture her lips that were so tempting right know. We were just mere inches away from each other when she suddenly pushed me back.

"Someone's coming." She said. We both listened carefully to try and hear who it was. But I had already smelled him before Utau could've know who he was.

"I need to go now, I'm sorry." I quickly said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, lingering a bit longer than I should.

"It's fine." She said and then I left her. That stupid Hotori always got in the way! I just wanted to smash his head into something...! But.. if he'd ever find out about me and Utau, she could be in danger and that's the last thing I want.

* * *

"Sleep? Since when did you get a soft spot for that human girl?" Utau asked me annoyed. Guess something happened for her to vent her anger at me.

"I don't have a soft spot for her. Don't be jealous just because everyone's attention goes to her now." I answered as I passed her in the hallway.

"Auch, that hurt. Why so mean? I was just saying to be careful. She could tell somebody about us or worse. And you wouldn't want to repeat _that incident_ from 10 years ago now would you?" She followed me to the dining room and leaned against the door after we had entered.

"Little sis, don't worry. She won't tell anyone because by the time she gets out of here, she'll be completely under my control." I smirked, reassuring her.

"If you say so, Ikuto. But remember if she doesn't want to give her heart to you, I'll have to…" I interrupted her, I didn't want to hear. I didn't really care much about that pink-haired teenage girl but I had a feeling that she knew. Maybe she remembered that day, 10 years ago. And I hoped, for her sake, she didn't.

* * *

Amu woke up in her room, all alone. She hadn't expected him to be by her side when she'd wake up but it wouldn't have surprised her if she had stared into his midnight-blue eyes upon opening hers. She had slept for maybe an hour or so and she was still slightly tired. She was hungry but she didn't dare to leave the room. She looked around and saw another door, probably the bathroom, and decided to take a quick shower since she would probably stay here for some time.

When she finished her shower she went back to her room. When she opened the door she walked straight into Ikuto, who was waiting for her. A scream escaped her mouth just before Ikuto silenced it with his hand. "Don't be so frightened little _princess_." He smirked, looking into her eyes. She shivered when she heard that word again.

"Can you blame me? Do you know how creepy it is when a guy is waiting in front of a bathroom in which a girl is taking a shower. And why do you keep calling me like that?" She pushed his hand away.

"Because I'm not allowed to call you '_Amu_'." He put his arm in front of her when she tried to walk away. She was uncomfortable, standing in only a towel. He was cornering her like a prey and she didn't like it. "O-of course you're not allowed to call me just Amu, I don't even know you." She avoided his gaze. She knew her face was red due to him standing so close to her.

"Ah that's right. You can't remember. Well, ask me something then." He touched her bare shoulder, stroking it gently. When he had moved his hand to touch her, she caught a glimpse of a _tattoo_ on his wrist.

A sudden image popped into her head and she immediately knew.

"Why do you want me to get better so much?" She asked. Something was wrong; it couldn't possibly be that that idiot of a vampire had fallen for her, at least not this soon. Amu had had boys falling for her plenty of times but it had never happened this fast. So it couldn't possibly be.

"Because I'm worried about you. You're so fragile and I just want to protect you." He replied, slowly leaning in. He was inching closer to her neck and she didn't like it one bit.

"Do you want to know anything else, _Amu-Himesama_?" He whispered.

Now she definitely knew it. "Yes there is,… Who are you exactly?" She pushed 'Ikuto' back but he was much stronger than her. He pushed himself against her until her back was touching the cold wall behind her.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Amu could feel the pressure on her wrists missing. A lot happened in those few seconds. The 'Ikuto' that had pushed her against the wall, was now lying on the floor near the balcony door.

"Get your hands off of my property!" Ikuto said. Amu didn't seem too confused by the fact that there were two Ikutos. "Don't say my name so casually, and no he didn't hurt me, thanks for asking." She replied, a little annoyed but she was somehow happy that the real I-don't-give-a-damn-Ikuto was here.

'Ikuto' crawled to his knees and then glared at Amu. "How'd you know I wasn't the Prince? That can't be?" He snapped.

"Obviously the real Ikuto couldn't care less about me. As long as he gets what he wants, he'll be happy. All that crap about protecting me, if you'd been anybody else, I might've believed you." Amu stated and turned away.

Ikuto listened and it shocked him hear how she thought about him. It was true, but it still hurt when someone actually said it aloud.

The fake Ikuto had a hard time controlling himself to not rip her head off now. He was back on his feet but it was too risky being caught with the real Ikuto standing right beside her. He took a step back, towards the balcony. _"__**Until we meet again, Amu-Himesama..**__"_ Amu's head snapped back and she saw him jump off the balcony. She stood frozen on the spot. Tears instantly streamed from her eyes and she felt her knees give in. She fell to the ground, still only staring at the balcony where _that person_ had just jumped down. Ikuto kneeled beside her. "Are you alright? Do you know him?" He softly asked. He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder but decided not to.

She didn't reply, she just sat there. She was crying but she didn't move. He unbuttoned his blouse and placed it on her shoulders, looking away from her mark. She was still only dressed in a towel but she still just sat there, tears overflowing her face.

'_That guy… he's my murderer…_'

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
